Nous, à jamais
by LegolasKili
Summary: Et si les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan avaient une soeur jumelle. Et si cet enfant était Avarlomë, douce puis dure, docile puis rebelle . Et si elle avait tout renié, ou presque, à cause du refus de ses parents de faire son bonheur à ELLE. Et si Legolas et Thranduil étaient aussi mêlés ... Ainsi qu'une "élue" venue d'un autre monde ... Legolas/OC, OOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Voici ma seconde fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Cette fiction se déroulera sous forme de chapitres plus ou moins courts, dans un ordre chronologique incertain (je n'écrirai pas l'histoire en suivant un axe continu mais plutôt en racontant des passages forts et/ou intéressant pour la compréhension générale de celle-ci). Comme vous pourrez le remarquer ensuite, l'histoire englobera le Hobbit et le Seigneur des Anneaux, même si je ne suis pas sûre encore d'intégrer une partie sur le Hobbit… On verra en fonction des films !

Comme il est indiqué dans le résumé, Avarlomë est la sœur jumelle d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas d'inceste entre eux !

Voici quelques dates pour aider à la compréhension :

Naissance de Legolas (vu qu'il n'a jamais été précisé par Tolkien sa véritable date de naissance, je me suis basée sur ce qu'il est dit dans les compléments des films mais je le vieillis d'encore 40 ans, ce qui m'arrange plus…) : 47 T.A.

Naissance des Triplés : 130 T.A. 24 avril

Naissance d'Arwen : 241 T.A

Au début de chaque chapitre, j'indiquerai où et quand il se passe.

Je ne le répéterai pas à chaque fois, mais : rien ne m'appartient, hormis le personnage d'Avarlomë qui est ma pure invention, tout est au maître vénéré qu'est Mr J.R.R. TOLKIEN ! Certaines modifications de l'histoire générale et/ou des personnages relatée dans les livres et/ou dans les films sont volontaires. Je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent, je n'en gagne d'ailleurs pas. Toutes les critiques sont constructives hormis celles dans le genre : « J'aime pas. » ou « C'est nul. »… et qui ne donnent pas plus d'explications… Si quelque chose vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferai de mon mieux pour arranger la chose.

Bref, trêve de bavardage, le premier chapitre arrive … !


	2. Départ (1)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« _Partir, c'est mourir un peu. Poursuivre le voyage, c'est peut-être ressusciter. Voyage de plusieurs années, de quelques jours, de quelques heures. Le vrai voyageur c'est celui qui jamais ne tente de revenir en arrière._ »

381ème année du Tiers Age, Imladris, Terre du Milieu.

-Tout cela est-il vraiment nécessaire ? me demanda une dernière fois Arwen, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Oui, répondis-je, triste mais ferme.

-Alors je serai seule, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses mots serrèrent mon cœur plus je ne l'avais imaginé, plus que je le voulais. Je finis de ranger mes affaires dans les deux sacs qui m'accompagneraient. Je rajoutai également une cape longue et rouge sur mes épaules. Je lui pris ensuite les mains, la forçant à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa détresse me vrillait le ventre mais il fallait que je la rassure.

-Ecoute-moi bien, ma petite étoile : toi, tu ne seras jamais seule. Nos parents t'aiment et je penserai à chaque instant à toi.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses pâles joues. Je la serrai contre mon cœur, refoulant mes propres sanglots. Dorénavant, je devrais être forte.

-Et puis Elladan et Elrohir reviendront vite et …

-Et toi non ? risqua-t-elle avec espoir.

Je l'éloignai un peu de moi pour graver son image en moi. Ses cheveux de jais, les mêmes que nous partagions, nous, enfants d'Elrond et de Celebrian, tombaient en cascade autour de son visage encore un peu juvénile. Ses yeux gris, toujours de famille, n'avaient jamais été aussi tristes.

-Non, je ne reviendrai pas, peut-être dans quelques siècles, si les choses changent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on continuera à se parler par lettres mais pas un mot de tout ça, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je tentai de prendre un air plus joyeux mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je soupirai amèrement. La voir souffrir ainsi n'était pas un spectacle agréable, je m'en voulais tellement de la laisser ici, à Imladris, mais là où j'allais, elle n'avait pas sa place.

-Et ton fiancé viendra souvent, ajoutai-je un peu sarcastiquement, maintenant qu'il sera autorisé à venir.

-Il ne viendra pas de gaieté de cœur, répondit-elle. Mais je te promets de ne jamais le considérer comme plus qu'un simple ami. Vous allez essayer de vous voir malgré tout ?

-On va essayer, c'est aussi pour ça que je pars… Je te fais confiance là-dessus aussi, on est bien d'accord.

-Oui, évidemment ! Pas un mot à quiconque. Je serai aussi silencieuse qu'une étoile.

C'est en silence que nous descendîmes jusqu'au parvis de notre maison, aux limites de la cité.

-Tu viens donc avec nous, Lova ? rigola mon frère Elladan, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de notre père, pendant que je chargeais Ninquë mon cheval.

« Oui » fut ma seule réponse, tandis que j'enfourchais mon cheval blanc. Mes frères firent leurs adieux à mes parents. Eux reviendraient, malgré leur statut de Rôdeurs.

Je ne regardai même pas ma mère adorée alors que je quittais Rivendell. Arwen nous salua une dernière fois, entre les deux statues guerrières qui délimitaient la frontière de la cité. Je m'arrêtai à son niveau pour un dernier au revoir.

-Tu es mon étoile, lui murmurai-je tendrement en me penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. _Amin mela lle_, onónë nîn. (Je t'aime, ma sœur.)

-_Amin mela lle, _Avarlomë. Que les Valars guident votre route hors de tout danger.

Nos frères hochèrent la tête de concert, lui offrant un dernier sourire, comme une promesse de retour, puis ils passèrent devant moi. Je m'attardai quelques instants de plus, englobant du regard la cité où j'avais grandi. Contrairement à eux, je ne reviendrais pas.

-Puisses-tu leur faire comprendre ce que veut dire « être libre d'aimer », dis-je en désignant nos parents qui se tenaient toujours sur les marches du perron.

Ma mère était en pleurs dans les bras de mon père mais je détournai rapidement le regard, je m'en voulais de lui faire tant de mal, mais s'ils ne voulaient pas nous comprendre, accepter le fait que notre lien n'était pas une lubie adolescente, mais bien un véritable amour, alors il me faudrait partir.

-Namarië, répondit-elle simplement.

J'ordonnai à mon cheval de prendre le trot, accentuant mes paroles de deux petits coups de talon sur ses flancs, pour rejoindre mes jumeaux.

La soleil se couchait alors que nous franchissions la limite de la vallée. Je n'en étais jamais sortie, excepté lors de voyages en Lorien auprès de mes grands-parents, et l'unique fois où je m'étais rendue à Greenwood the Great pour nous présenter officiellement, nous, enfants d'Elrond, au roi Thranduil et à son fils lors de nos 150 ans. C'était d'ailleurs lors de cette visite que tout s'était compliqué…

Ramenant mes pensées là où elles devaient être, je retournai à la contemplation silencieuse, et cette fois attentive, des paysages qui s'offraient à notre vue. Comme je le remarquais précédemment, je n'étais que rarement sortie hors de la cité, et uniquement en direction des Monts Brumeux. Aujourd'hui, mes frères avaient décidé de passer par l'ouest, en direction de la Bruinen.

La nuit était largement installée lorsqu'Elrohir décida de notre arrêt. Il prétexta que les paysages nouveaux étaient toujours plus beaux avec la soleil levant. Je lu entre les lignes pour comprendre qu'il souhaitait me ménager, ne pas trop me brusquer lors des premiers jours de notre équipée. L'attention que mes frères me portaient me touchait beaucoup. Nous n'étions pas vraiment fatigués, étant partis quelques heures plus tôt, néanmoins, nous préparâmes un feu et mangeâmes des fruits.

Mes jumeaux prirent grand soin de m'apprendre les dernières choses qu'ils ne m'avaient pas déjà enseignées. Ils décrétèrent notamment que mon sexe ne devrait pas être dévoilé dans l'immédiat aux autres Rôdeurs que nous allions rencontrer. Il me faudrait aussi acheter de nouveaux habits, moins précieux et plus discrets que ma tenue elfique que je portais à ce moment-là. Après avoir vérifié que mes réflexes avec les armes étaient toujours aussi bons (grâce à eux), nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol dur et froid, moi entre eux deux.

-Dans le cas où tu ne supporterais plus cette vie, de ne pas avoir de toit tous les jours etc, Père t'acceptera de toute façon à Imladris, lâcha Elladan avec précaution.

-Je ne compte pas revenir à Rivendell, ni aller en Lothlorien d'ailleurs, Grand-Mère me garderait et j'aurais à épouser ce fameux neveu de Glorifindel… Et à Greenwood, c'est encore pire, si Thranduil apprenait que j'approche son fils…

-Tu compte tout de même le revoir non ? dit Elrohir en souriant.

-Evidemment ! Une fois installée pour quelques semaines quelque part, je lui enverrai un message. Nous avons chacun dressé une colombe juste après notre première rencontre vous vous souvenez ? Au début, c'était pour rester amis… Et donc, ces colombes ont pondus des œufs, qui ont éclot et pondus d'autres œufs etc. Vous êtes les seuls, avec Arwen, et un ami de Legolas, à être au courant. Je compte sur votre légendaire discrétion….

-Pour qui nous prends-tu ? s'offusqua Elrohir.

-Je dis ça, je dis rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si chacun de vos plans foireux échouait par votre faute ! répondis-je.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, la famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, continua Elladan.

-Et les secrets et diverses affaires de cœur des frères et sœurs encore plus, ajouta Elrohir.

-Surtout quand cela concerne les jumeaux triplés, quadruplés, quintuplés, sextuplés… énuméra Elladan.

-Je vous aime tellement pour toujours plus que tout ! le coupai-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

-C'est vrai ? suffoqua Elrohir qui s'était retrouvé sous un Elladan plein de muscles.

-Ben oui gros bêta ! souris-je.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, sœurette… clamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bon, trêve d'affection, cette fois, on dort ! Demain sera le premier jour de ta nouvelle vie…

-D'accord, bonne nuit Elrohir, dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bonne nuit Elladan, baillai-je en faisant de même avec mon second jumeau.

N'y voyez surtout pas de gestes mal placés. Depuis toujours, les bisous sur la joue étaient pour le reste du monde. Les baisers étaient exclusivement réservés à nous, triplés à la vie à la mort.

-Tes lèvres ont un goût salé Lova, murmura Elrohir pendant que je sombrais dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Dort ! grognai-je, exaspérée que mon frère me connaisse trop bien et se rende compte que j'avais pleuré avant de partir, avant qu'Arwen n'arrive pour ses adieux.

Coincée entre mes deux jumeaux, leurs bras m'enserrant dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. La nuit était fraîche mais je n'avais pas froid, les Valar soient loués. J'étais tellement bien, entourée de leur chaleur, celle qui se rapprochait le plus de celle de mon amour interdit.

* * *

**Voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi en review si je dois continuer ou pas sachant que j'ai encore un autre chapitre déjà totalement écrit.**

**ps : Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic, pas de soucis !**


	3. Départ (2)

**Salut ! Je n'ai pas eu vraiment beaucoup de retours sur le premier chapitre, alors je poste quand même la suite, en espérant avoir plus d'avis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

«_ Parfois, c'est aussi ça, l'amour : laisser partir ceux qu'on aime_. »

15 mars de l'an 280 du Tiers Age, quelque part entre Imladris et les Mont Brumeux, Terre du Milieu.

Mes malles étaient pleines, remplies de toutes mes plus belles robes. Arwen avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains devant le peu d'enthousiasme que j'avais témoigné à faire mes bagages.

Un mois plus tôt, Père nous avait annoncé qu'il était temps de nous présenter au Roi de Greenwood the Great, le plus oriental des royaumes elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. Nous étions tous très excités à l'idée de voyager enfin plus loin que la Lorien, royaume de nos grands-parents. Mon euphorie était vite redescendue d'un cran face à la logistique que nous devions mettre en place (déplacer environ cinquante personnes pendant trois mois n'était pas réellement une partie de plaisir à organiser).

En effet, Elladan, Elrohir et moi-même avions commencé notre formation à la « gérance d'une cité elfique », supervisée par notre père qui était plutôt agacé de notre oisiveté post-adolescente de cette dernière décennie.

Nous nous étions donc vu attribuer diverses tâches pour organiser ce grand voyage, le plus long depuis notre naissance : c'est-à-dire 149 ans et 11 mois avant ce jour.

Trois jours avant le départ, je n'avais préparé en tout et pour tout que ma tenue de voyage et des tenues de rechanges pour le passage dans les Monts Brumeux. Arwen encore une enfant à cette époque, avait décidé de faire les malles à ma place. Ainsi donc, elle avait passé une matinée entière dans ma chambre à tout retourner pour ne finalement prendre que mon dressing entier !

Ma mère avait ri, Arwen piaffait d'impatience et mes jumeaux se tordaient de rire devant ma mine déconfite. J'allais devoir trouver un chariot de plus pour cette dizaine de malles, au lieu des deux prévues initialement…

* * *

Le jour du grand départ était arrivé et j'étais presque épuisée ! Comme je comprenais notre père lorsqu'il se plaignait parfois des problèmes qu'il avait à gérer.

Nous étions tous montés en selle, prêts pour un mois entier de route à travers les Monts Brumeux, la Lothlorien puis la Forêt Verte. Le convoi s'ébranla soudain et soufflai un grand coup : toute l'organisation s'était à peu près bien passée et Père était fier de nous trois. J'étais en avant de la troupe, accompagnée de mes deux tornades de frères quand ils se mirent à discuter de nos futurs hôtes. Nous ne les connaissions pas du tout, sauf de nom. Avant ce jour, nous étions trop jeunes, puis ce fut au tour d'Arwen d'être trop fragile pour voyager aussi loin, si bien que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré.

-Il parait que le roi Thranduil est très sévère, déclara Elladan.

-Mais que dis-tu ? Non ! répliqua Elrohir en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un ami de Père donc il est au moins aussi gentil que lui.

-Alors c'est son fils qui est prétentieux ? insista l'autre.

-Pas du tout ! Il faut toujours que tu cherches les défauts des gens que tu ne connais pas. Il était très sympathique dans ses lettres, souviens-toi …

Je fronçais les sourcils à la mention de lettres, je n'en avais jamais été informée.

-Dites donc les garçons, pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de ces lettres ? demandai-je, faussement offusquée.

-Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un échange de banalités pour faire connaissance avec le prince Legolas, il y a déjà dix ans de cela.

-Ah…et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Des banalités on te dit…. Fit Elladan d'un air désabusé.

-Et quel genre de banalités ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec toutes tes questions ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non mais ça va ! J'ai le droit d'être un minimum au courant ! Si ça te dérange, tu n'avais qu'à pas me cacher cette correspondance ! répondis-je en haussant d'un ton à mon tour et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mon jumeau répondit en soupirant très fortement et décida de se calmer les nerfs à l'arrière de notre convoi. Tant mieux !

Même si nous étions tous très proches, les conflits n'étaient pas impossibles. Il reviendrait me voir dans quelques temps, peut-être quelques jours mais pas plus longtemps, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Legolas nous a posé des questions sur toi et Elladan n'a pas apprécié…

La voix d'Elrohir, qui était resté à mes côtés, me tira de mes pensées.

-Il n'a pas apprécié ?

-Non, il le trouvait trop curieux et pressé de te rencontrer…

Sans le vouloir, ses paroles me firent légèrement rougir. Ainsi donc, Legolas demandait à me connaitre.

-Et peut-être a-t-il imaginé que vous vous marierez, et que tu nous quitterais pour partir vivre à Greenwood…

-Il était jaloux !

-Oui mais c'est nul, car tu as ta propre vie, tu ne dois pas te sentir prisonnière de nous, de nos liens de fraternité qui sont forts, oui, mais qui ne seront jamais les barreaux d'une cage. Si on t'aime vraiment, on saura te laisser partir.

Ses paroles me touchèrent bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé il y a de ça quelques années, mais de savoir que j'avais comme leur « bénédiction » était rassurant. Depuis quelques années, je prenais conscience que notre amour réciproque et si fort pourrait peut-être nuire à notre individualité, à notre liberté propre.

Je tendis ma main vers mon frère qui la saisit et je la serrai.

-Merci de ses paroles, mon cher frère, mais je ne suis pas fiancée, je n'ai même pas encore rencontré le prince Legolas… Et peut-être ne plaira-t-il pas. Pourquoi se poser des questions sur l'avenir que personne ne connait ?

-Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, tu sais, comme dans les histoires que Mère nous lisais quand nous n'avions pas encore cinquante ans… Le prince épouse la belle princesse, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Cela doit être écrit par les Valars depuis ta naissance et la sienne !

-Tu oublies que la vie n'est pas un conte pour elfing. Et si les Valars ont en effet écrit ma vie ainsi que tu la dépeins, alors j'espère que Legolas sera à mon goût et lui au mien !

Nous éclatâmes de rire de concert, échangeant un regard complice.

Si en cet instant j'avais alors su ce que les Valars m'avaient réservé, peut-être aurais-je préféré mourir d'une chute dans un ravin des montagnes ou noyée dans l'Anduin. La vie peut être parfois si cruelle et en même temps si agréable.

* * *

**Voilà ! En espérant avoir votre avis !**


	4. Rôdeuse

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup d'avis mais je me dis que ça viendra et j'aime écrire cette fic donc pour ceux qui la lisent et qui aiment, je continue ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_« La première rencontre est toujours décisive, quoiqu'on fasse ensuite pour changer les opinions. »_

381ème année du Tiers Age, quelque part à l'ouest d'Imladris, Terre du Milieu.

-Debout Lova' ! Il est temps de partir…

-Mais quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-La soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, me répondit Elladan. En selle !

Je me levai tant bien que mal et, après quelques étirements et avoir rattroupé mes affaires, je fus à peu près réveillée quand mon cheval hennit comme pour me secouer et me sortir des limbes de la nuit.

-Ouvre tes yeux, ma sœur ! Et regarde ce lever de soleil, habitue-toi aux beautés sauvages, m'enjoignit un Elrohir enthousiaste.

Après seulement quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés au dernier col avant les plaines de l'ouest, et le panorama était fantastique. De fines nappes de brume coulaient sur les champs labourés, entre les bosquets et les forêts, dans lesquelles les dernières feuilles rousses résistaient au vent de l'hiver proche et frémissaient sous ses températures fraîches. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient des cheminées des villages qui, eux aussi, émergeaient des bras de la nuit. Une fine rosée recouvrait tout et, sous les premiers rayons pâles de la soleil, les brins d'herbes scintillaient.

-C'est magnifique, soufflai-je, laissant un peu de ma propre chaleur sortir et se transformer en un petit nuage blanc ? Tu avais tellement raison Lohi'.

Il me sourit et bomba le torse avant de répondre :

-Comme souvent ma chère, comme souvent…

Je jetai un œil à Elladan qui leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que moi.

-Alors nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot « souvent » que toi, répliqua-t-il en faisant éclater son rire cristallin. En avant !

Je l'imitai, suivie de près par mon jumeau faussement bougon.

A la fin de la journée, et après quelques courses puériles au galop, nous arrivâmes dans le bourg de Bree. Je n'avais jamais rencontré autant d'humains, car le peu qui veniat à Fondcombe n'était que des marchands qui faisaient halte pour une nuit et je ne les croisais que rarement.

La nuit donnait une impression glauque au village, chaque recoin sombre faisant un parfait coupe-gorge. La boue et les immondices jonchant la chaussée me dégoutaient mais je ne montrai rien à mes frères, ne voulant pas les faire me ramener à Imladris sur-le-champ.

Arrivés à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant, nos chevaux furent emmenés aux écuries et nous louâmes une chambre simple. L'aubergiste souleva un regard interrogateur mais Elladan réduit son étonnement avec deux ou trois pièces d'or supplémentaires. Il était hors de question de prendre deux chambres, il nous fallait économiser l'argent que nous avions.

En attendant d'aller se coucher, nous prîmes notre repas au milieu des ivrognes et autres garçons de ferme venus se détendre après une dure journée de labeur. Eux non plus ne transpiraient pas l'hygiène, et transpiraient tout court d'ailleurs…

-Demain, nous rejoindrons un campement de Rôdeurs au nord de la Comté. Nous partirons après avoir fait quelques achats, annonça Elrohir tandis que nous nous levions pour gagner notre chambre.

Un grand bac d'eau frémissante nous attendait. »Mon dernier bain avant longtemps » pesai-je un peu amèrement. Je me glissai derrière le paravent et me lavai consciencieusement. Je me dépêchai quand même pour permettre à mes frères de profiter eux aussi des bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement après.

Malgré toutes les questions que je me posais, je dormi bien cette nuit-là, tentant de graver dans mon esprit le confort d'un lit.

Au matin, après un frugal petit déjeuner, nous parcourûmes le marché hebdomadaire de Bree. Le peu d'argent que j'avais pensé à prendre me servit à l'achat d'une tenue de voyage noire et grise, comprenant cape, pantalon, corset et gants. Mes bottes elfiques marron passaient partout. Le seul objet précieux que je gardai fut le pendentif que Legolas m'avait offert, quelques années plus tôt. Il représentait une colombe rejoignant sa fine branche d'arbre. La branche, il l'avait gardé, car il était maintenant la seule branche, en dehors de mes frères, sur laquelle je pouvais me poser.

Une fois prête, mes frères approuvèrent mon nouvel équipement. Nous sellâmes les chevaux, puis partîmes pour le campement des Rôdeurs, là où mon avenir se jouerait.

La soleil était à son zénith quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans une clairière. Mes frères s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Elladan émit un sifflement qui ressemblait au cri d'un moineau et soudain, une dizaine de personnes sortirent des fourrés ou de derrière les troncs, toutes vêtues de la même manière, sobrement. Leur capuchon recouvrait leur visage, comme nous d'ailleurs.

Je ne les avais même pas entendus respirer malgré mon ouïe d'elfe ! Nous descendîmes de cheval et l'un d'eux s'approcha.

-Bonjour à vous, jumeaux elfiques, cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie aux Rôdeurs, dit-il en se découvrant.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns mi longs, à la barbe mal taillée et aux yeux noirs.

-Nous avons dû rentrer chez nous pour des raisons familiales, répondit Elladan en se mouvant pour me montrer. Nous ramenons une nouvelle recrue, Beror, et nous demandons votre accord pour l'intégrer à notre ordre.

-Quel est son nom ? demanda ledit Beror.

-Sincahonda, répondit encore Elladan.

Le « cœur de pierre » ? Cela sonnait bien, même s'il ne me correspondait pas, et mes frères en savaient quelque chose. Mais je ne trouvai rien à redire. Je serais Sincahonda.

-C'est un des vôtres, un elfe ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine qu'il a donc de bonnes aptitudes au combat…

-Nous l'avons formé personnellement.

-Sa famille et son foyer ne lui manqueront pas ?

-Je ne suis plus la bienvenue parmi les miens, dans aucuns des royaumes elfiques de cette Terre, répondis-je agacée que l'on discute de moi en ma présence sans me faire participer.

J'avais pris une voix neutre pour parler, la plus grave possible. Les jumeaux m'avaient entraînée à parler comme un homme. A cette époque, ils partaient pour de longues missions et moi, qui restais cloîtrée dans ma cité, ne rêvais que de partir à l'aventure. Je leur posais tant de question alors ! Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire enrager mon père, qui trouvait que mes bonnes manières disparaissaient petit à petit…

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons accepter un membre de plus dans cet ordre. Nous ne sommes jamais assez pour lutter contre le mal qui ronge le cœur de certaines personnes. Vous resterez sous la tutelle des jumeaux elfes pendant au moins un an, puis, vous pourrez vivre à votre guise, et recevrez des ordres de missions quand nous aurons besoin de vous. Aucune ne vous mènera dans un royaume elfique soyez-en assuré.

-Merci, fut ma seule réponse.

En ces temps-là, les Rôdeurs étaient les protecteurs des régions de l'Ouest. Ils étaient nombreux et formaient une armée de secours pour les rois du royaume de l'Arnor. En effet, ils étaient sous les ordres de ces rois mais ils aidaient aussi dans le reste de la Terre du Milieu en cas de besoin. En 381, c'était Eldacar qui régnait. Il était le petit fils d'Isildur et son père étant trop jeune pour gouverner à la mort de ce dernier, c'était mon père qui l'avait aidé. C'est ainsi que mes jumeaux étaient devenus Rôdeurs, comme pour garder un œil sur les affaires du Royaume. Ils n'avaient cependant pas voulu de marques de favoritisme et se mêlaient aux autres Rôdeurs ans distinction. Leur seul avantage était de pouvoir revenir à Imladris quand ils le souhaitaient.

Nous passâmes la soirée avec le groupe de Rôdeurs, ainsi que la nuit. Je ne parlai que quand cela était nécessaire, on respectait mon silence et personne ne me posa de questions. Il n'y avait que des hommes dans ce groupe, et j'appris qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme, nommée Oria, qui faisait partie de cette guilde. Notre mission était de la retrouver, dans les plaines du Calenardhon (Le Rohan n'était pas encore créé). Certains avaient remarqué des attroupements suspects dans la région. Nous devions voir de quoi il en retournait.

Après cette mission, qui devait nous occuper une demi-douzaine de mois, et après l'année que je devais passer avec mes frères, peut-être m'établirais-je quelque part, dans un coin tranquille, et j'enverrais enfin un message à l'amour de ma vie, qui n'attendait que ça pour me rejoindre.

C'est pleine de projets que je suivis mes jumeaux vers le sud, le lendemain matin. J'allais voir du pays !

* * *

**Voilà ! Une petite review svp ?! :)**


	5. L'inconnu des cimes

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !**

** Faites bien attention aux dates au début des chapitres ! C'est un peu confus je l'admet mais je vous explique vite fait : j'alterne un chapitre sur la vie d'Avarlomë en temps que rôdeuse (1) et un autre sur sa vie d'avant son départ définitif d'Imladris (2). Pour l'instant je vais continuer sur ce schéma mais peut-être que je changerai, auquel cas je vous préviendrai !**

**Ici on a donc un chapitre (2) avec son arrivée dans les bois de Vert-Bois et une rencontre étonnante... Enjoy !**

* * *

_« C'était sans espoir, dès le départ, au premier regard… »_

15 avril 280 T.A. Terre du Milieu

Au bout d'un mois, la lisière de la majestueuse Forêt Verte fut visible. Les arbres étaient immenses, au moins aussi haut que les mellyrn de Loríen, et d'un vert puissant, si vert que la lumière qui semblait entourer la forêt luisait d'un magnifique jade-émeraude, lui conférant une aura de mystère. L'entrée était matérialisée par une sorte de large portique fait de bois entremêlés semblables à des bois de cerfs géants.

Le large chemin qui entrait dans la forêt disparaissait au détour d'un virage. Nous engageâmes nos chevaux sur cette route de terre pavée, maculée de quelques feuilles mortes, témoins de l'hiver qui s'achevait.

-Encore une bonne semaine de voyage et si tout se passe bien, le palais du roi Thranduil nous accueillera, déclara mon père alors que nous faisions une pause à l'ombre des arbres.

-Et si tout ne se passe pas bien ? blagua Elladan.

-Si c'est de ta faute, tu pourras déclencher des hostilités entre nos deux royaumes… commença Elrohir.

-…si c'est la nôtre en revanche, nous passerons pour de jeunes elfings immatures que nous sommes, termina Arwen qui pourtant devait être la plus mature de nous tous.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'incident d'aucune sorte pour le voir, rétorqua Elladan.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour passer pour un imbécile non plus, ajoutai-je.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et c'est à peine si quelques elfes de notre compagnie se retournèrent pour savoir de quoi il était question, habitués qu'ils étaient à nos échanges pas vraiment intelligents qui ne faisaient rire que nous.

-Aucun de vous ne passera pour un imbécile sauf si vous arrivez trois jours après le convoi, nous indiqua ma mère en souriant, auquel cas le prince Legolas aurait largement le droit de vous considérer comme des enfants !

Nous reprîmes rapidement la route, nous enfonçant toujours plus entre les arbres. L'air était revigorant, empli de senteurs boisées, d'un peu d'humidité et de mystère.

Car cette forêt, même dénuée de tout danger, était magique comme la Loríen, sauf que la puissance presque écrasante que ma grand-mère exerçait était ici remplacée par une forte tendance à la curiosité qui donnait envie de partir dans tous les sens pour tenter de découvrir quelque chose d'inconnu mais de sûrement exceptionnel.

Six jours passèrent, et mon impatience d'arriver enfin grandit autant que ma curiosité pour nos futurs hôtes et leur demeure car on disait que le palais de Greenwood était fantastique.

Un matin, après une nuit agitée, je me réveillai avant les autres. Les rayons de lumière ne traversaient pas encore les frondaisons et l'idée me vint de grimper au sommet d'un arbre pour admirer le lever de la soleil.

J'écrivis un rapide message pour mes proches que je posai sur ma couche : « Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je vais me promener. Si je ne suis pas rentrée d'ici à ce que vous partiez ne m'attendez pas, je saurai vous retrouver. Bises »

En m'éloignant le plus silencieusement du campement, j'entendis Elrohir se retourner dans ses couvertures mais il ne se réveilla pas. J'irai donc seule.

Je choisis un arbre de belle taille, particulièrement couvert d'aspérités qui me permettraient de grimper facilement et je commençai mon ascension. La hauteur ne me gênait pas car les elfes n'avaient pas le vertige mais elle fut plus importante que prévue.

Enfin, j'atteignis les dernières branches et m'y installai confortablement avant de lever les yeux sur le paysage autour.

Loin à l'est, la Soleil encore invisible donnait une couleur rose pâle à l'horizon. De mon perchoir je pouvais apercevoir Erebor et Dale, et plus avant le grand lac et Esgaroth, la ville sur pilotis.

Entre moi et le lac coulait la Rivière de la Forêt qui disparaissait de ma vue derrière une colline. Et tout près de moi se déployait la grande forêt verte foncée, immense et comme impénétrable, au point que je ne pus apercevoir la cité des elfes sylvains. Père nous avait promis que le voyage se terminerait ce jour, mais rien ne laissait deviner une quelconque sédentarisation à des lieues à la ronde.

Les rayons de l'astre du jour prirent soudain possession du ciel et alors la forêt se teinta de vert amande et d'or clair car les derniers bourgeons éclataient et déployaient les nouvelles feuilles de l'année.

Le spectacle était féérique et je restai un long moment immobile à jouir seule des rayons de la soleil qui montait lentement dans le ciel. J'allais redescendre pour rejoindre ma famille quand un éclair doré attira mon attention entre l'astre et mon arbre.

Après avoir mieux observé, ce fameux éclair était en fait le reflet du soleil dans les cheveux d'un elfe blond qui se tenait comme moi au-dessus de la forêt. A mieux y regarder, j'appris que c'était un male jeune, enfin … mon âge, ou peut-être un peu plus âgé… Ses yeux m'apparaissaient bleus et ses traits particulièrement fins.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard quelques minutes puis il me fit signe de m'approcher. Curieuse, je le rejoignis aussi habilement que je le pus et quand je fus enfin sur une branche voisine de la sienne dans le même arbre, il me sourit tout en me détaillant attentivement.

-Mae govannen, dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude.

-Elen síla lúmenn omentielvo, répondis-je selon notre tradition d'Imladris.

-Vous êtes étrangère à ce royaume car je ne vous ai jamais vue.

-En effet, je suis la fille du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe.

-Alors l'étoile dont vous parler c'est vous-même ! Même si nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais ne demandai pas plus d'explication.

-Notre caravane doit arriver dans la journée au palais du roi Thranduil et de son fils le prince Legolas, continuai-je.

Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux océan sans que je comprenne pourquoi puis il me posa une question « Que savez-vous d'eux ? ».

La question me prit de court mais je ne le montrai pas. Je cherchai une réponse quand me revint à l'esprit la conversation que j'avais eu avec mes frères sur le chemin.

-Mes frères m'ont dit que le roi état sévère et le prince prétentieux, mais comme moi, ils ne les ont jamais rencontrés…

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus curieux.

-Je n'en sais rien mais je ne pense pas que Thranduil soit si méchant car c'est un ami d'Ada. Pour ce qui est du prince, peut-être est-il un peu orgueilleux en effet, car il est fils unique, donc gâté, encore plus si il est fils de roi ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon interlocuteur pouffa de rire mais se reprit avant de répliquer :

-L'orgueil ne semble pas être une qualité à vos yeux …

-Car pour vous s'en est une ? demandai-je, un peu intriguée que quelqu'un puisse penser autrement que tous les elfes que je connaissais.

Il ne répondit qu'en levant les mains en l'air, refusant ainsi d'admettre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est une des pires choses qu'un elfe puisse être. L'humilité est une qualité indispensable pour tout elfe qui se respecte, c'est que m'a enseigné Nana, et je suis d'accord avec elle. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer un elfe si il est orgueilleux !

-Pourquoi parler d'amour ? Vous aimez le prince ? me questionna-t-il encore, ses yeux toujours emplis d'ironie.

-Jamais de la vie je ne pourrai l'aimer s'il est orgueilleux ! Mais ce ne sont que des supputations de mes frères et sœur car selon eux je serais faite pour l'épouser…

-J'espère pour vous que vous le trouverez à votre goût alors, je vous laisse juger de lui, et si vous le voulez, je serai heureux de savoir ce que vous pensez de lui, de son orgueil si maléfique et de votre avenir commun ! s'enthousiasma-t-il subitement. Mais je crois entendre des voix plus loin, vous allez bientôt repartir. Je vous laisse. A bientôt douce Arwen, ajouta-t-il en prenant ma main pour la baiser délicatement, votre beauté légendaire a depuis longtemps traversé les frontières de ce royaume, et elles disaient vrai.

Ses lèvres me firent légèrement frissonner et je ne pus répondre qu'un faible « au revoir » alors qu'il arborait un large et lumineux sourire. Je n'eus pas le temps de le corriger sur mon identité qu'il était déjà parti. Voilà donc pourquoi il parlait d'étoile un peu avant !

Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas qui il était…

Je rentrai rapidement au camp juste à temps pour partir. Personne ne fit grand cas de mon absence et je dis juste que je m'étais promenée dans les arbres alentour. Mes frères me trouvèrent bien silencieuse alors que nous remontions en selle pour enfin découvrir le palais du roi et de son fils si orgueilleux.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis en review !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc un (1) sur la première mission de l'héroïne comme rôdeuse avec ses deux jumeaux de frères !**

**A bientôt !**

**LK**


End file.
